


Monster Party

by alittlewicked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewicked/pseuds/alittlewicked
Summary: Lilo crashing a monster party. That's it.
Relationships: Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: 1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020





	Monster Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the song Monster Party by Die Ärzte. I've been carrying that idea with me for years now and could never bring myself to do something about it. But 666 words are a start ;)!

There was a biting chill to the air around them and an eerie silence, daring anyone to come closer to the structure looming dangerously up into the dusky sky.

"Are you sure about this?" Liam eyed the decrepit building. "Doesn't look like anyone's here. Guess we should head back, right?"

Scoffing, Louis set of towards the ruins ahead. "Don't be a coward, Payno. The poster said it's here. Bet there's a glamour or some other magic on it and you just have to cross some boundary to see the real castle. For someone loving Harry Potter as much as you do, you're such a Muggle sometimes." 

They both of them had been travelling across Europe for some weeks now in search of spooky places and haunted mansions. They had needed a little thrill after over a year of self-isolation and La Vida Rona.

Which led them to currently roaming around Romania. And where else could they have possibly come across a poster advertising a party hosted by an ominous Count in a creepy old castle than in Transylvania? 

"Now come on and don't forget your costume!" Beckoning the other man closer, Louis pulled the white sheet he had wrapped around himself up and over his head. What's better fitting and easier to come by on short notice than a ghost outfit? 

Brilliant, that's what he was. 

And even more so when after a few more steps, he could see the air glimmering around him and feel the atmosphere change. Pushing further, Louis crowed triumphantly when the image of the ruins morphed into spirales and balustrades and turrets making up a gothic castle. 

"Liam, come on!" Excitedly, Louis headed to where he could make out music vibrating through the air and see lights flickering through the darkness - the white sheet flapping behind him. He heard Liam cursing and stumbling over his own sheet behind him. 

No one stopped them when they burst through the main gates and found themselves in a giant entrance hall, spreading out into parlours and corridors and dozens of spindly staircases. And everything was crawling with monsters, nightmares, and your wildest dreams. 

Louis and Liam stood there, taking in the mayhem of a Halloween celebration as it was done by its inventors. When a zombiesque waiter ambled past them with a serving tray teetering dangerously from his skeletal hand, Louis snatched up two glasses.

Liam shot a dubious look at the crimson liquid sloshing around in the ornate glass goblet: "I'm not sure that this is safe for us, Lou."

"Bottoms up, Lima, let's live a little!" 

And living they did and took back some of what the Rona had obstructed. By the time the turret clock struck midnight, the two friends had wandered all around the castle, drunk on the mysterious crimson drink and the manic energy infested in the castle's walls. 

They hijacked a skeleton and borrowed their tibia for a game of fetch with a werewolf. They had a drunken discussion with Dr. Frankenstein about new energy drink flavours and a possible correlation to zombie sightings. They had the invisible man or woman or non-binary human get handsy with them. 

And just when they debated to ask the mummy for some bandages as substitute for some toilet paper (thank the Rona for that one), they came across the host of the party.

Or rather, the dark haired man - shrouded in ethereal beauty, with a smouldering gaze, and a delicious scent that made Liam go cross-eyed - materialised next to them from a cloud of glittering smoke.

"Come a little closer, let me taste your smile," the Count slipped an arm around Liam, pulling him in. "At least until the morning light."

Louis smirked and made a grab for Liam: "Nah, don't think so! Thanks for having us, we best be on our way!" 

And with that, two figures could be seen running across the rolling hills of Transylvania as if hunted by the hounds of hell, ghostly white sheets trailing behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
